Asassination of the Heart
by NekoMaichithekid
Summary: What if Misaki is a asassin? She is part of a group, a very special group the guardians. She is the keeper of Death itself. Even though she is on a mission to capture the person from her past. She meets high schooler Usui Takumi, one fateful day while she was trying to rescue June from HIS clutches. Will anything ever be the same again? Nope its not going to be that's for sure!
1. Chapter 1- Usui and Misa meetJune hurt

Hello this is my first time writing an Maid-Sama fanfiction. But I hope you enjoy the story! :3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA OR THE MAID-SAMA CHARACTERS

BUT I DO OWN JUNE, LEXIUS,DANTE,CORTEZ,AND THE OTHERS I WILL PROBABLY MAKE UP :DDD

Misaki P.O.V

Where is June?

That idiot he was supposed to be done along time ago..

I guess I got to go after him it seems.

I sighed as I got up from the side of the curb that I was sitting on. As I walked toward the building. The building looked like a high school, itself but what would a demon be doing here. Hmm then again there a lot of souls that are here for the taking. I looked around and noticed several girls surrounding this one guy. Shrugging I walked past as the girls started to scream

"MARRY ME USUI!"

" BE WITH ME!"

" I LOVE YOU!"

Those girls are very annoying to say the least but that aside I need to go find June before he causes unnecessary trouble. As I walked I noticed how everyone was wearing a uniform. I looked out-of-place in my black skinny jeans and blood-red shirt and combat boots. Eh it doesn't bother me if they stare at me. I am not here for them. I need to do my job that's for sure.

"OI! MISA-CHAN!" A voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw Kai. Kai is a blood-red haired boy with sky blue eyes. He is very bubbly even though we are assassins. Yes you heard me right. We are what you would call assassins. We kill but only win it's necessary though. Nothing gets in our way of doing the job at hand. That's for sure, considering there's about 5 of us.

Yes there's about 3 boys and 2 girls. Those girls would be Lexus and I. My name is Misaki Ayuzawa. I am the keeper of Death itself. Lexus is the keeper of the heart. Kai is the Keeper of Strength. Dante is the Keeper of Life. Isuzu(June) is the Keeper of the Earth. We make up the Guardians.

We set out to keep the world in balance. Even though some times I wonder why when our effort have been wasted on people who don't even appreciate what we do.

Kai and I walked toward the entrance as everyone was just staring at us. As Kai was being nice and greeting everyone. I was quiet staring at the building wondering where June was doing at this time, but my question has been answered when I heard an explosion go off.

Its time for a battle it seems. As I summoned my Death seal. The Death seal was more Scythe with black and red markings all over it. It also read Death Seal on it.

Kai summoned his strength which were made into a metal fist around his hands. I looked toward the spot where the explosions came from and ran toward it. Kai behind me as we passed through the mass of students standing at the open doors,wondering what's going on.

We ran toward another sound of explosions went off. The smoke started to calm down a bit as a figure merged from the dust. I turned toward the figure. My eyes widen in shock as he smirked at me and ran toward the whole in the wall and jumped through disappearing from sight.

Kai and I both put away our weapons considering the fact,he got away from us.

I sighed as I noticed Kai was handling June. June lost a lot of blood was finding it hard to stay awake. LEXIUS! WE FOUND JUNE!

Where is he? Is he okay?

No he was beaten pretty bad. Can you come and get June?

Yeah, Dante and I are on our way.

"Kai, Lexius and Dante are on their way." , I said as I noticed a guy with messy but stylish blonde hair and Emerald green eyes staring at me. Why is he staring at me like that? Did he see what just happened?

Damn it! We are going to be in trouble with Cotez. If this get's leaked out that's for sure. Kai smirked as he noticed him too. I rolled my eyes and went toward June. Where Kai laid him down and waited for the others to arrive.

30 minutes later.

The blonde haired weirdo was still here. I rolled my eyes as I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head. But I was ignoring him as a girl with long strawberry blonde hair tied in pigtails walked past me toward the said blonde weirdo. Hmm I am guessing that's his girlfriend. I shrugged not really caring as I looked up to see Lexius and Dante have finally arrived. Slowly I picked up June and ran toward Lexius and Dante as they smiled at me and looked down finally noticing the state June was in.

Dante took June out my arms as Lexius looked over the damage the battle between June and Him had before Kai and I arrived.

"I am going to go check out June injures. I will see you two later.", Dante called out over his shoulder as he walked out with June in his hands. Kai looked over at me and nodded as we both left Lexius to look over how much this is going to cost.

I looked around and noticed the plain white walls and the number signs that signal which class you are in.. As we walked through the halls to get out of the school. Hmm its a normal high school even though its not the riches but you can tell students enjoy it here. As we got the entrance of the school, we both walked toward the limo that was parked outside the gates of the school.

Kai and I walked in a comfortable silence as we got in and the driver made sure the doors were closed correctly and then got back in and drove off.

"Misa, what are we going to tell Cortez?", Kai asked as he looked over at me.

I sighed that's right.

" I really don't know.." I replied as I noticed Kai wasn't his normal bubbly self. He seemed more quieter than he normally is.

We sat in silence as we both didn't know what to tell Cortez about our failure again at catching Him. I can't believe I let him escape! I should of got him when I had the chance but me being stupid I didn't.

"We are here." Our driver called out to us as he let us out of the car. We walked toward the building wondering what our fates would be.

Would Cortez be mad at us for not catching him?

Will he punish us?

As though thoughts went in a circle around my head I sighed as I looked around finally noticing that the sun was about to set. Hmm I wonder how Junes doing? Is he going to be alright?

I hope so, I thought as we walked up the stairs to Cortez's main office. Once we got to the door, I knocked on the door. "COME IN!" A deep voice called out.

Kai and I walked toward the door as I opened it and walked in. There was Cortez sitting in his chair looking good for a middle-aged man. "Kai-san, Misa-Chan!, Come sit down." he said.

As we obliged and sat down in the very comfortable seats.

" You aren't going to be punished for failing to catch him." Cortez said as we both stared at him in shock. Well you see Cortez is known as a very strict man. He doesn't like failures.

"You two are on the mission till you catch him. June will join you once he is fully healed." he said as we sat there with our mouth wide open. What is going on?

This isn't normal for him to let us off the hock? Wait a minute is there a catch to this?

"Is there a catch to this?" , I asked.

"You were always the smart one, Misa-Chan." He replied.

"What's the catch?" Kai asked getting straight to the point, as we shared a look at each other.

"The catch is if you don't catch him by the end of the year. You both will be sent back to the academy to be trained again." He said.

The room was filled with a uncomfortable silence's as we sat there in our own thoughts.

"You two are dismissed." he said as we both we to our own room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2-Juko and Misaki battle it out

Thank you for the reviews :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP :DDD

Cortez P.O.V

Hmm it seems Juko got away again. I just hope they know the danger he can cause just being out alone. I sighed as I looked around my office, looking down at the paperwork on my desk. Papers that I need to sign and the meetings that drag on...

Misaki and Kai really need this push otherwise they wont make it in life.. I sighed again in the quiet office itself. Where you could hear the faint clicking of the keyboard from the room in front of my office. My secretary even though all she does is play soltire on her computer. She thinks I don't know what she does but trust me I know what she doing.

I sighed as my thoughts went to Misaki and Juko. How could they separate them like that? Why put so many lies in between them?

* Why put many lies between them, cause it was the eaisest way to tear them apart.* (* Means its his other side talking.)

I sighed as I realized how much it was true. My other side Huo was the wise side of me. When I was young I was born with a good half and a bad half. But for some odd reason I was able to many things. I was special as my mom put it.

Special indeed as my mom would say.. I was the top of my class. I excelled in everything I did.

Misaki P.O.V

I sighed as I looked around my dark room. I haven't been able to fall asleep. My thoughts all jumbled up in my head.

I been laying on my bed since Cortez dismissed us from his office. Urghh I sighed as I rolled over and looked at my wall that my bed was put against.

Why did I stop when I saw him again? (*=Talking to one of her members of her groups.)

*You stopped cause you were shocked from how different he looked.* -L

* He must have dyed his hair.. But where did those tattos come from?*-M

"It seems the prophecy seems to becoming true.", Kai said.

As Lexius never answered my question, I sighed as I blinked my eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room.

"What prophecy? are you talking about?" I asked as I noticed he was standing in my doorway.

"I already said too much.. Do you wanna go see June?" he asked. As I sighed realizing I wasn't going to get any sleep. Though thoughts really need to take a rest.

I got up from my bed and went to change as Kai waited in my room for me. Once I changed in fresh pair of sky blue skinny with a chibi form of a cat t-shirt. I went back to my room where Kai was waiting for me. There laying next to my bed was my black combat boots so I slipped them on and went to grab my scythe key chain.(Which held my weapon).

As I got it, I ran out of my room. I walked out of the entrance of the house toward the gate which protected us from intruders even though we knew how to fight. Kai was waiting as a couple walked past us as I reached him.

"Took you long enough.",kai said as I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go." ,I said. As I grabbed Kai arm and lead him to toward where the couple was standing staring at us. I didn't even notice a certain blonde haired weirdo staring at how I had Kai arm intertwined with mine,

Kai must have noticed his glaring cause he was sweating really bad. Then again I would probably piss my pants if I was getting the glare he was receiving from the blonde haired weirdo. Hmm then again I am getting glared at his girlfriend was staring daggers at my back. Not that I care for it.

I simply ignored the glares I was receiving continued walking if nothing happened. Well more I was dragging Kai to the where Dante took June. More in a rush to see him, I kinda ran with Kai trying to get me to stop.

But I didn't even notice Blonde haired weirdo followed all the way to the place. As we arrived at the entrance of the place. I stopped as I felt a very different aura looming inside that place.

What is that aura I am sensing?

Why does it seem like I been around this aura before?

"Well look who it is.", a voice called out as I turned toward the sound of the voice.

It can't be?

Why is he here?

Of all things, what is he looking for?

"You aren't going to answer?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I pulled out my key of my scythe and let it go to the normal size as I looked around to see if anyone seen my weapon appearing as he just smirked.

"That's just like you. Fight first, ask question later." he said as he summoned his weapon. Which was a sword with swirls marking running up the blade of the sword.

He smirked as I growled as Kai just sighed and got out-of-the-way with the others all around us. As Juko ran toward me trying to swing his sword at me. I smirked as I dodged the attack.

"You got faster at dodging." ,he said. As I watched him run at me again, slicing the air as it went toward me with his sword. I brought up my scythe as I moved around his swinging attacks.

"Why do you keep dodging? Misa-chan?" he said as I glared and swung the scythe to stop his air attacks from hitting me.

He smirked as a ray of light started to spark around us. Crap! he planned this! I thought as I dodged all the fist like rocks coming toward me. Juko smirked as his face turned more into devil like smirk.

He ran toward me at top speed as I sliced away another of his air attacks. I turned as I saw him coming toward me with lighting sparks coming out of his palm. Crap he about to hit me.

I jumped out-of-the-way at the last-minute able to at least get away from the hit before he was able to give me damage. I smirked as I ran toward him and slashed part of his chest in the process as I flew past him.

Kai then threw a magical barrier around Juko. "You think you got me cause you hit one of the points in my body?" he said as he smirked as he broke the barrier.

What?

How?

Did he do that?

I stared at the broken barrier in shock as someone threw a spiral of fire at Juko. Juko dodged it and smirked at me. He's that strong?

How did he get that strong?

What happened to him?

Well there's another chapter of Assassination of the Heart.

I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Can you please review?

Umm I never wrote a fight scene but I hope you liked the fight scene

-Kyokoannie


	3. Chapter 3 Usui POV

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA!

Now I wanna do this chapter in Usui(Takumi) Point of View. But I might end up switching P.O.V from time to time so I am warning you now! But I hope you enjoy this story!

Usui P.O.V

Who is he?

What does he have to do with her?

Why is he talking to her like they were long-lost friends?

I glared at the smirking boy as a guy with coal black hair threw a spiral of fire at the boy.. I turned toward the girl as the mystery guy smirked as he dodged the attack and left.

How come she still frozen like that?

Shouldn't she atleast move?

Are they friends?

Why wasn't she moving?

I stood there as Mira was busy pulling on my arm. Mira isn't my girlfriend, she is well my sister. No, she isn't in love with me. We don't look alike so you can't tell we are siblings. She plays my girlfriend when we are at school. So all those fangirls will leave me alone. Yes she has a boyfriend. He knows what we are doing and the reason behind so he is fine with it.

Even though I don't really approve of him, but its a start. Who is that girl?

She just glares at me. That boy that she was dragging along with her seemed to be her boyfriend. Who is he to her? Why do I care so much.

"Cause you are in love."

"No I am not."

"There isn't a use denying it. Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

How am I in love with her?

"You are intrigued by her. You wanna know everything about her."

I sighed as I realized how right I was. But if I paid any attention I would saw that the girl and the guy left.

"Usui? They left?", Mira said as I looked around for any signs where they might of went to. Wait, there a chance she just wnet into the hospital. So I ran to the front desk. "Umm have you seen a girl with coal like black hair and gold amber eyes walk in here?" I asked as the lady nodded and pointed in the direction they went too.

I followed the directions and end up at a room, but the door was closed. So I walked toward it and was stopped short by a girl with Dark blue hair with white in it. She had a scene look to her. "Who are you?", she asked in a low deadly voice.

As I was about to respond the door opened and there stood in all her glory was the girl I was looking for.

"Lexius-Chan?" She asked as she looked at the girl with curious eyes.

Well I am going to stop there. How do you like so far?

Please review! please and thank you :3

-kyokoannie


	4. Chapter 4- Secrets in the Hospital?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA!

Alexandra: It won't let me review on the other chapter and I can't message you. But I got a lot imagination! Also thank you for the review! I appreciate it!

Juko P.O.V

I smirked as I realized for once I left Misaki breathless.

She didn't know what just hit her.

I felt guilty as I jumped toward the hidden building. That building is a secret hide-out called Blood Numbers. The numbers are of people that want more power than the guardian himself can give. It also considered the dark-side while the guardians or well keepers are the good side.

Yes, Misaki and I were best friends. Well that all changed when we went our separate ways. Misaki doesn't know why I went to other side but its the only way I could protect Misaki. Yes, she thinks I hate her but its not that. Its more there are evil people that will do anything for power.

That even means they will kill anyone that get's in there way. What Misaki doesn't know she actually holding an ancient weapon inside her. That weapon can actually demolish the world if its in the wrong hands.

So to protect Misaki, I made a deal with the dark-side to keep Misaki safe. I must give up half of my power. I am also a weapon like Misaki.

We both were actually born in a lab. Where scientist that went mad would try and create a super weapon. That's where Misaki and I come in, one of the scientist infused some ancient power into us.

That's why I gave up my freedom to keep Misaki safe. Even if she doesn't know what is going on. I am glad its the only way she wont get involved in this.

I sighed as I walked to the corriders that lead to the lab. I guess they need more don't they? Ehh if it keeps her safe then I will go ahead and do this.

"Oh you are here? Its time again?" Tobi asked as his assistant strapped me to the table. I nodded my head as I looked the other way not able to answer any more questions considering how much pain I am about to be in.

Misaki P.O.V

I stared at the blonde haired weirdo in disbelief.

Why is he here?

I sighed as I noticed Lexius. She looked pissed.

What did he do now?

Dante walked out the door as Lexius looked like she was about to beat the blonde haired weirdo to a bloody death. "She really is pissed.. I haven't seen her this pissed before what happened?" Dante asked as he watched eye wide at Lexius.

"I have no clue. Why she so mad.." I responded as Dante grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. Dante and Lexius are together. Even though Lexius is the hothead one in the group. While Dante is the calm and collected one of the group.

While Kai and June are the hyper ones of the group. I looked up to see Green walking toward us. "What's all the noise out here?" he asked as I shrugged still not able to comprehend why Lexius looked like she was about to kill Blondie himself.

"Guys?" June voiced called out as I turned toward him. His chest was bare for all the see. The were bandages all over his chest and arms. I sighed as I walked toward him, lead him back into the room.

"What's going on out there?" He asked as I helped him back in bed.

I shrugged and said" Don't worry Dante and Lexius will handle it." I said as I sat down while June was staring at my expression trying to see if I was lying.

I remained stoic as he stared at me harder. He really think I will tell him. He needs to rest and not think about what's going on outside.

Wait does Lexius know blondie? I thought as I glanced at the door. Hmm I ask later once June gets his medicine and goes to sleep. I sighed as I turned toward the tv, watching as I heard alot of yelling outside. Why are they being so loud?

Well that's the end of Chapter 4 I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please dont forget to review!

I really appreciate the reviews!

Kyokoannie(Maichi!)


	5. Chapter 5- Family Drama?

By the way if I update one story the next day I update the other story I am working on along with this one. Also the other stories I started and have not updated at all. I will get to them I just want to finish these story's first. I don't have any idea how I wanna do it but I shall once I think of one as I am doing this story and the other Naruto story.

Also Kikyo is her Demon side of Lexius. So when Kikyo speaks she is only talking to Lexius inside her mind.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA!

Now shall we get to the story?

Lexius P.O.V

I glared at the blonde haired boy. Is it who I think it is?

I looked at him closely, my eyes widen as I noticed the girl was looking at the door June and Misaki walked into.

Oh all people it had to be them?

God do you hate so much that you had to make me meet up with them again?

"Yes, I do." Kikyo said as I gritted my teeth as I had the urge to punch someone or something.

"Calm down Lexius." Dante said as he looked at Usui.

"No! I won't let him anywhere near Misaki!" , I said to Dante. As I glared daggers at Usui. Well you see Usui is my older brother. Usui and I were never on good terms. He seemed to hate me and I never understood why though.

I tried everything to try and get him to like me. But no avail, he hates everything about me. He would tease and beat up me up. So I ran to where I meet Cortez. From then on I joined Cortez group and Meet, Dante, Misaki ,Kai ,June and a lot others too.

"YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM TALKING TO HER" Usui yelled back as my eyes narrowed into slits. "THEN I WILL STOP YOU! NO MATTER THE COST!" I screamed back as my fist started to form a punch.

Ready to knock out, Usui my anger overflowing with hatred for the said boy.

" Lexius, it's been a long time." Usui said as I saw a hint of regret in his eyes. What does he have to regret? I rolled my eyes as I looked at him.

"Not long enough, that's for sure." I replied back as I noticed Dante look between us with confusion. "You two know each other?" he said as he yawned and looked at Usui uninterested at all.

"Yeah, we do." I replied as I noticed Dante looking around to see if the nurse's noticed the noise at all. They didn't so we were good for now.

"How have you been doing?" he asked as I looked at Mira. She looked at me with sad eyes. The tears seemed to be stuck there.

Why is she crying? She never cared about me at all.

"Cut the crap! You never cared if I was fine! So why do you care now?" I asked as I noticed Mira seemed to be clutching onto Usui shirt.

Usui P.O.V

It's Lexius?

I stared at the girl with sad/guilt written eyes.

She stared at me with a cold icy glare. I sighed as I regretted all the things I did to her. Will she just come home?

"Why should she?" my conscience asked.

"Cause I miss her." I replied back.

"Are you sure you just don't miss your punching bag?" He asked again.

"I NEVER MEANT TO HURT HER!" I said as I noiticed Dante standing rather closely to my baby sister. Yes you heard right Lexius is my baby sister. Mira is the middle child While Gerard and I are the oldest.

I glared at the calm guy as I noticed the door was closed. Hmm I wonder if I talk to Lexius will she let me see the girl?

"EVEN IF YOU TALK TO ME! YOU WILL NEVER EVER HAVE MISAKI!" Lexius called out to me. I sighed Lexius was a smart girl when we were growing up.

"LEXIUS!" I called out as I watched her walk away. No, I thought as I chased after her. You can't leave me alone like all those years ago.

"LEAVE! WE DONT WANT YOU HERE!" She screamed at me. Those words pierced my heart as I remembered those were the exact words I screamed back at her before she ran away.

"LEXIUS! PLEASE?" I begged as she walked through a door and shut it in my face. "LEAVE!" She screamed.

That's the End of Chapter 5

So what do you think?

I add some family drama in there.

Please review and tell me what you guys think?

So now its Work drama/Love drama/Family drama.

-Kyokoannie


	6. Chapter 6- what just happened?

Thank you for the review!

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN MAID-SAMA!

Misaki P.O.V

It took awhile but June fell asleep. Even though they were yelling outside the medicine that the nurse delivered before the yelling had began has now ended.

Where Lexius?

I turned toward the door and noticed Green and Dante had look pissed. "What happened? Where Lexius?" I asked as I noticed their scowls gotten to be anger and anger by the minutes that passed by.

What happened out there?

Green then looked at me and said" Cortez, want's You and Kai in his office." I nodded knowing better not go against his judgement.

I got up from the chair. Green and Dante seemed to be whispering to each other about something. What are they whispering about?

Why wont they let me know what's going on with Lexius?

"Misa, don't worry just go to Cortez office." Green said as I heard the authority in his voice once again. I nodded my head. They seemed more tense then before...

I shrugged it off, Green and Dante can handle whatever is going on with Lexius.

Kai was standing at the door as I got to the hallway.

"Hey Misa!" he called out as I nodded my head saying that I heard him.

He seemed less tense than before. But wondering why?

We walked in silence as we went passed the checkpoint to get in and out of the hospital. " Kai? Is there something you aren't tell me?" I asked as I noticed how figety he was being.

Which wasn't like him at all.

Why does Cortez want us?

As we head toward the door, I noticed something. That something turned out to be a person. He was staring right at me with a blank expression. He seemed to be staring at me. What is going on inside that head of his?

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked around and noticed some how Kai and I were in Cortez office. What just happened? I thought as I sighed and blinked.

"Kai and Misaki,, I need to put you in Seika." he said as I looked at him shocked beyond belief.

"Why?" I asked wondering if the others will be joining us. "Yes, they are." he said answering the second question.

"But why?" I repeated my self as I noticed Cortez was getting alittle angry..

"Misa, Just stop if he wants us to know then he will tell us. " Kai said as we nodded and got up. Cortez turned his chair away from our line sight.


	7. Chapter 7- We got to go school?

Also I am really sorry it took to long.

Writers block was the reason it too long.

Dislaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA

Cortez P.O.V

I turned the chair around as I noticed Misaki. As I noticed something off about her. It seems it's already starting. I wonder if Misaki noticed yet...

She probably hasnt felt the side effects yet... But she will soon enough.  
" There are some students there that are part of the Blood Numbers. I need you to somehow get in goods with group" , I said.  
Misaki P.O.V

So the rest of the gang and I are going to be highschool students.  
Thats going to be fun, i thought sacrasticly. As cortez told us, we all would be family.  
We already act like family. He gave us our schedules which were all the same.  
After all we were going to highschool. I felt strange though as I looked around. The feeling that surrounded me, were strange but alluring in a way. I felt weird but I think I shall keep to myself for now.

Lexius P.O.V  
I CANT BELIEVE HE THOUGHT I WOULD GO BACK WITH HIM WITHOUT A FIGHT. Now that I know how to fight and kill. I wont let him have Misaki if its the last thing I do.  
As I opened the girls bathroom door, I looked around to make sure Usui was long gone.  
I sighed in relief as I walked out to find Usui sitting in the waiting room fast asleep. Why is he gere still?  
I thought he left already why is he here still...  
End of chaper 7  
Please comment and rate :3  
I am sorry for the spelling mistakes. I wrote this on the memo on my phone so. I am sorry if it sucks and Sorry it took so long to update  
KuroNekokitty:3


	8. Chapter 8-The First day of School

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA

Misaki P.O.V

The first day of school was the hardest.

Well in my opinion it was...

I sighed as Kai and June thought it be funny to jump on my bed.

Now my body hurts because of them...

I groaned as I noticed the light was coming in my room through the window... No! Light dont come through! Let me sleep!

"MISAKI! GET UP NOW!" Dante,Green,Kai,June,Lexius screamed at the same time...

I sighed and sat up and looked at myself in the mirror. Woah I look horrible in the morning... I could hear they snickering at me.

"WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Green said as he walked through my door. Well what use to be my door. Since two angry gorilla's decide to destroy it...

"HEY WE ARENT GORILLAS!" June and Kai said at the same time... God damnt! The mindlink! "You should really shield your thoughts more..." Dante said as I sent a image of me glared at them...

no stay out of my head!

Green smirked and handed me my uniform... The uniform was a green color jacket with a red bow clip on. As a white button-shirt with a tan skirt.

URGGGH! I HATE UNIFORMS! Why me?

'CAUSE WE LOVE YOU!" They all said at the same time. I groaned and grunted as I got out of bed. I also went to get dressed with the uniform in hand.

Once I was done taking a shower and getting dressed... I did my bathroom routine... Green must of left cause when I walked into my room and Lexius was there... I groaned as she smirked at handed me the school uniform shoes and socks.

After I put them on, I grabbed my phone and makeshift weapons. I put my makeshift weapons as bracelits on my wrist and grabbed my scythe keychain with me.

Once I was done the others barreled through my door which is still destroyed by the way... We all pilled out of the house and started our walk to our new school Seika Highschool.

I pulled out my headphones and put them on and played the Makeshift Chemistry by Crown The Empire.

We walked in silences as we neared the school... I blinked as I noticed I was being watched...

Whatever, I thought as I just kept my eyes averted in front of me as I could tell the whispers where starting to turn into rumors... I sighed as I glanced at the others.. They seemed find even though I could tell underneath their facial expressions.

They were tensing... I sighed as we entered the school and I stopped the music and pulled out the headphones. Lexius seemed more tense then the rest of us.

What happened at the hospital that day?

I sighed as I realised no matter if I asked them what happened. No one would tell me... We walked in silence as we walked toward the main office. Lexius seemed to be watching my facial expression. Which would be hard to tell if you didn't know me that well.

Lexius knew me to well... Even if I keep the neutral expression up. She could tell what I thought and felt.

After she gave us the schedules that was ours.. June,Kai and I had all the same class. While Dante and Lexius had the same classes even though she should be in the classes with us. She skipped a grade so that's why she with Dante...

June and Kai,I went our seperate ways from Dante and Lexius... I sighed as I got stuck with the two gorillas.. They mockingly glared at me while I smirked...

We walked toward our first class of the day... Which was English... I sighed as we walked into class... The teacher turned toward us and loked at us. While I stared at the blackboard...

"Who are you?", He said.

"We are the new students.", we all said together...

"Oh. well I am Mr. Hinato." he said as he looked at us. We nodded as he started to look around for seats that dont have anyone in there.

"Can you come introduce yourself?", he asked. We all nodded and went ahead and introduce ourself...

"Misak. June. Kai." we all said at the same time. I looked around and noticed there were hearts in the eyes of most of the girl population... I sighed as June and Kai smirked at the sametime.

After that the whole day pasted by fast...

Comment

-Assassination of You c:


	9. Chapter 9- What is going on?

Misaki P.O.V

" Misaki you will be sitting next to Sakura.", Mr Hinato said. Sakura was a short girl with reddish/pinkish hair put into pigtails.

I sighed as Kai and June followed me to my seat.

"Those aren't your seats!", Mr hinato said.

"Well we want to sit with Misa," they said at the same time.

He sighed and nodded letting them sit. As I sighed and could feel the glares getting stronger and stronger by the second.

The whole class period was awkward to say the least. Once the bell rang, I sighed in relief as I got out of there.

Kai and June followed me as we went to our next class. It was a lady. By a woman it was a young lady that looked like she didn't belong here. She was just that young. I sighed after we did the introduction.

Basically the same thing that happened this morning happened again well till, lunch. Where I end up meeting up with Blondie haired weirdo girlfriend.

"So your Misaki." the girl from when June got hurt said. She glared at me. While I rolled my eyes. I dont have time for their stupidity.

"HEY I AM TALKING TO YOU!" she screamed as she tried to punch me. I moved out the way as her fist flew past my face.

"What do you want?", I asked as I gritted my teeth about ready to strike her sorry spoiled ass down.

"That's no way to speak to me like that!", she whined as I sighed and rubbed my temple. This girl is getting on my nerves really fast.

"What. do, ?", I asked again.

"Stay away from Usui-kun.",she stated as I burst out laughing. Please she thinks I want her boyfriend?

She really is crazy, I thought as I looked around and noticed June and Kai were standing there trying to hold their laughter in.

"First of all, I don't even like your boyfriend. Second of all, You are a moron. Third of all, You don't scare me.", I said as I continued to laugh.

She glared at me as I watched with amusement as she stormed away from me. "She is an idiot that for sure.", Kai said as we and sat down with Dante and Lexius.

"How was your day?", Lexius asked as she looked over at me. "Its was fine.", I say as I look at her and noticed she seemed hesitant. "Hey, Lexius let's go check out the school to see if we can find them." , I say as she nodded and followed me.

We walked to the roof of the building. As we got to the door, we found it open. There laying on the ground was the blonde haired weirdo and his bitch of a girlfriend. I wonder if they noticed us yet. Then again, I don't care I am here for a job that's about it.

We walked past the couple as we looked over the edge of the building trying to map out where the blood number members were said to be spotted. "HEY!", Kai said as they ran up to us. I turned around and looked over to find June accidently ran into me. "Woah!",I said as I tried to keep my balance,but failed as I pludged down to my death. I looked around and saw a couple of bushes and started to moved toward those bushes. Once I land on the ground, I sighed in relief as I saw that I got minor injuries. A few scratches and cuts from landing on the bushes.

"Ehh, I will be fine.", I say as I get up and walked over to the clearing and went back to lunch to find Dante and Greene were sitting there debating.

"NO BLACK IS BETTER!"

"NO GRAY IS."

"BLACK."

"GRAY.'

"What going on?", I asked as I noticed both turn toward me. "We are debating on which is better.", they say at the same time, while I rolled my eyes as they continued to argue. I sat down and went ahead and eat the food Dante and Lexius packed for us to eat.

"There you are!", Lexius,Kai,June screamed as I jumped at how loud they are.

"They jumped and tackled me to the floor. as Dante and Greene looked on. "Help me!", I say as I noticed both just laugh and continue to argue. Really guys? I see how it is.

"aww the poor baby can't help herself. She was acting all tough earlier.", a mocking voice said as I looked up and there stood what's his face girlfriend.

I rolled my eyes as I glared at her. She really is getting on my nerves. Who does she think she is? As I started to think of ways to kill herwith out anyone noticing.

"Mira.", Lexius said as I looked up and noticed her paling. How do they know eachother?

"Still picking on the weak, I see.", Lexius said as her glared deepened some more. I watched as Mira just moved away without a word. What just happened?

I shrugged as the bell rang, for lunch to be over. I walked back to class with Kai and June in tow. Well, tried to there stood Mira, she was glaring at me. What did I do?

"It's your fault!", she screamed.

"What is my fault?", I asked confused as she just glared harder at me.

"You made me look like a bully."

"You did that yourself."

"Stay away from Usui-kun or else."

"Your threats don't scare me."

She just glared as I looked at her and smirked, pissing her off more in the process.

She stormed off as I walked into class. June and Kai were laughing and horsing around as I noticed every girl we walked pasted started to form a circle around us. I groaned as I walked on, with all the glares it was uncomfortable.

I sighed as we got into class and looked around and noticed there was students in the room. I sighed in relief as I watched the teacher come in and start class.

* * *

**I am going to skip to where they go home. **

I walked home after the last bell rang for the school day. Kai and June both were in tow behind as Dante and Lexius were in anywhere in sight. We walkedi n silenece as I noticed something strange about to happen.

What going on with me?

I been feeling like this a lot lately.

Why now?

When will it end?

I groaned as I felt my body start to hurt more.

We walked to the front door of the house we were staying in as I looked around and went to lay down saying "I am kind tired. I am going to sleep for awhile. "

Everyone else nodded as I walked up the stairs to my room.

* * *

Well here is another chapter of Assasination of the Heart

Please review c:

-NekoMaichitheKid


End file.
